iogamingminecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Getting Started (Give me the quick version) First and foremost, it is assumed that you already know how to play Minecraft and understand the mechanics of the game. From here, you need to familiarize yourself with the plugins that are used on the server in order to get the full experience. I will also be detailing how each plugin is used on the server and what that means for you, the player, in terms of how it'll affect the way you play. 'The Plugins' There is an information page for each plugin detailing what commands are available to players and what they do. The key plugins you should learn are as follows: *Factions *McMMO *Essentials *ChestShop *LWC Chest Protection Some other plugins that it may be handy to be familiar with would be: *WorldGuard *BOSEconomy 'How to Play' To people who aren't used to using plugins, doing so may be daunting or a chore, but once they are learned and utilized it can really expand your Minecraft experience. The iOGaming server is going to focus around the 'Survival' mode of the game, divided into 2 aspects. First is going to be a traditional survival/building world where players are free to explore, gather resources, and build things for themselves or with friends. Nothing too complicated here. The other focus is going to be faction-based PVP. Currently, the way this works is that when players join the server, they are allowed to either join an existing faction or create one of their own. Factions work much like 'guilds' or 'clans' as you may have seen them in other games. Factions allow for several benefits, such as safe territory to reside in (if you build it correctly), a central bank for in-game currency, and allowing people to pool their resources in a centralized place. The downsides, however, are also what makes it fun. Once you create a faction and claim some territory, the location of that territory will appear on the online map. This in and of itself is not a bad thing, but if your faction becomes vulnerable, this allows other factions to come in and claim your territory out from under you and steal your goods and kill you. All of this is centered around a resouce called 'Power.' Each player has their own amount, which ranges from -10 to +10, and this is what's used to determine what you can and cannot do. Each faction has a power level which is cumulative across all its members. So, for example, a faction with 3 members has a maximum power of 30. However, when you die, you lose power, thus causing your faction to lose power. Should a faction's power ever fall below the # of plots of land they currently own, this will allow enemy factions to come and claim that territory. 'The Specifics' Players begin with 0 power, building up to 10 the longer they are online. Presently this is about 1 power every 5 minutes. When you die, however, you will lose 15 power, causing your faction to lose more power than you yourself are worth. Don't die. Now, creating a faction is free, but claiming territory for your own is not. Your first claim will cost 100 coins then each additional claim will be 50% higher. For example - Claim 1: $1000, Claim 2: $1500, Claim 3: $2000, etc. More on how to earn money later in the guide. Claiming territories is based on 'chunks,' which are 16x16x256 block areas that the game is divided up into. Each claim takes the current chunk you're standing in for your own, disallowing all other players not in your faction from modifying any blocks there-in. When you claim territory, build your base accordingly. If you leave gaps around the edges of your land, players can get in and kill you, lowering your faction's power and making it vulnerable. Additional claims must also be adjacent for your already owned plots of land, with the exception of liberated enemy territory. 'Earning Money' Currently, players may earn money by returning to a central portal which leads to the world inhabited by the peaceful faction on the server. Around the immediate area of this portal will be a safe zone in which players cannot be harmed in PVP. It is here that they may utilized a faction shop to sell certain goods in exchange for money they can use for their faction. These goods are iron ore/ingots, gold ore/ingot, diamonds, ghast tears, and music discs. The prices of these may flucate as needed, are in order from least to most valuable above. Players may also trade with the peaceful faction. However, if it is found that peaceful players are purposefully imbalancing the factions by supplying one or the other with top-tier items at no or little cost, this may be disallowed. This will be monitored.